Chocolates
by menthe07
Summary: Comme beaucoup de personne, Deku n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. C'est gris, ça sent mauvais et on s'y fait chier. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, Bakugou Katsuki passe de temps en temps dans le coin. (Warning : fluff stupide)


**Honnêtement je ne pensais pas poster un jour quoi que ce soit sur ce site tant mon taux de flemme est élevé, mais bon, je suppose que les vacances ont des effets très bénéfiques sur moi. Ah oui, bonjour sinon...**

 **Boku no Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi (bless him) et je n'ai aucun droit sur ses adorables personnages (à mon plus grand regret). Et je sais que mon avis sur la question est inutile mais ce manga est une perle (insérer ici un emoji stupide de votre choix).**

 **Sinon je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui traînent un peu partout. Et puis tant qu'à faire si j'ai merdé quelque part je veux bien qu'on m'envoie une mignonne review pour info (Moi ? Une profiteuse ? Nahh...) ! D'ailleurs même si cette chose est parfaite, je veux bien une review aussi (haha sans blague). Vous verrez, je suis une personne absolument adorable (Et tout aussi modeste que notre cher Kacchan)**.

 **Bref, kiss les gens !**

* * *

Depuis longtemps déjà, Izuku Midoriya haïssait les hôpitaux. Ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec la désagréable odeur d'antiseptique ou la couleur grisâtre omniprésente au sein des bâtiments, mais plutôt avec la première et dernière grande désillusion qu'il eût un jour à vivre et qui se déroula au centre même de l'un de ces grands complexes hospitalier.

C'était le genre d'événement qui laissait un goût amer en bouche et que l'on ne parvenait jamais vraiment à oublier. Des années plus tard, le petit brun était certain de pouvoir retranscrire la scène avec la plus grande des précisions car il se souvenait toujours des murs blancs affublés de posters pour enfants trop vifs, de la main de sa mère sur son épaule, et de l'air compatissant du spécialiste qui tenait une feuille tout à fait inoffensive.

Deku se souvenait aussi que cette feuille n'était pas si inoffensive que cela. Qu'elle avait piétiné son rêve et ruiné son enfance.

Il n'aimait pas cette feuille.

À cet instant, Il n'avait pu penser qu'une chose : La vie était injuste. Pourquoi les autres enfants avaient-ils développé des alters et pas lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne voulait pourtant qu'aider ceux qui en avait besoin alors pourquoi avait-on décidé de l'en empêcher ?

Et pourquoi cet abruti de médecin le regardait-il en souriant ainsi ? Avait-il l'air si stupide ? Si désespéré que cela ?

Si Kacchan avait été là, il se serait foutu de sa gueule. Lui d'ordinaire si soucieux du bonheur des autres était à présent sur le point de tous les maudire. Il était malheureux, il était jaloux et il ne comprenait pas. Si sa mère n'avait pas été là, il se serait certainement levé pour crier sur le sale gars en face de lui qui venait de réduire ses rêves à néant.

Mais sa mère était là, la main sur son épaule. Et elle pleurait doucement. Alors, Deku desserra ses poings et redevint le gentil garçon qu'il avait toujours été. Puis, il pleura avec elle.

Lorsque le jeune homme repensait à cette période de son enfance, il était toujours envahi par des milliers d'émotions contradictoires. Et même s'il avait à présent son propre alter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de transposer son cas à celui d'autres enfants qui, comme lui seraient désavantagés durant toute leur vie. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable de les avoir privé de l'unique alter transmissible au monde et en se questionnait régulièrement sur la légitimité de sa situation. Après tout, rien ne prouvait réellement qu'il était l'homme qui succéderait à All Might, l'incarnation même de la justice.

Ses séjours à l'hôpital s'étaient cependant fait moins désagréables, et Deku se surprenait à présent à apprécier les moments qu'il partageait dans la petite chambre avec ses nouveaux amis qui lui remontaient le moral et chassaient ses idées noires avec une efficacité presque monstrueuse. Il était encore incapable d'expliquer le sentiment qui lui venait chaque fois qu'il les contemplait installés autour de lui, occupés à débattre sur des sujets stupides ou à se taquiner entre eux. Il était incapable de décrire la chaleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine lorsque Uraraka lui apportait des fleurs ou lorsque Iida lui racontait des histoires insignifiantes. Et il était incapable de trouver une raison à la manière dont sa gorge se serrait lorsqu'il s'apercevait de l'absence de Kacchan.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Que le blond donnait autant d'importance à sa personne qu'il en donnerait à une brosse à dent trop usée. C'était simplement dans sa nature, Kacchan était un égoïste assumé qui aimait mépriser les autres et avait un certain problème d'ego.

Deku le savait. Tout le monde le savait, et ça aussi c'était injuste parce qu'on pardonnait à Kacchan son indifférence et toutes ces fois où il avait consciemment ou inconsciemment blessé son ami d'enfance. D'ailleurs, Kacchan n'était même pas son ami. C'était juste un gars auquel il avait toujours porté une admiration et un amour absurde. C'était juste un garçon qui, un jour s'était tourné vers le petit Izuku pour lui tendre la main parce qu'il manquait une personne pour jouer à chat.

Deku aurait voulu pouvoir se résigner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de le chercher dans le désordre de sa chambre, et même arrêter de lui sourire en croisant son regard, arrêter de le saluer le matin, arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque mission.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait jamais réussi à abandonner le blond parce que, quelque part, il l'aimait bien trop pour s'en séparer. Et puis, Kacchan ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il aurait été furieux que son jouet favori se fasse la malle, n'est-ce pas ?

Izuku soupira en se relevant. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, ses muscles criaient leur douleur et sa tête le lançait sans répit. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré mais il tenait d'abord à ranger le joyeux bordel qui jonchait ses couvertures afin d'être plus à l'aise pour la nuit.

Et puis, juste comme ça, Katsuki Bakugou fit irruption dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Deku sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de tomber de son matelas.

«Tch... Sont pas là les autres couillons ?»

Le brun déglutit doucement et posa ses yeux verts sur son ami qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les poings négligemment enfoncés dans les poches et le regard mauvais. Pour une raison quelconque, Izuku le trouva un peu plus beau que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce dû à la lumière insistante du soleil qui s'accrochait à ses épis débiles et à ses cils épais. Peut-être était-ce dû à la goutte de sueur qui venait de quitter sa tempe droite pour glisser le long du visage contrarié. Peut-être était-ce son débardeur qui lui donnait un air un peu plus impressionnant que l'uniforme auquel il était accoutumé. Izuku ne savait pas, il lui adressa tout de même un sourire crispé, plus par habitude que par réel plaisir.

«Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?» finit-il par demander en voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas

Kacchan le foudroya du regard en s'installant sur la chaise la plus éloignée possible. Deku trouva qu'il avait l'air encore plus énervé qu'à l'ordinaire et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

«Alors ? insista-t'il timidement.

-Rien. Tu fais chier.»

Le brun attendit patiemment qu'il développe sa remarque mais son ami ne le fit jamais. À la place, il se redressa (en faisant, au passage tomber le malheureux siège) pour se diriger vers le blessé et sans un mot, il saisit une des babioles qui traînaient sur la couverture pour la ranger dans la table de chevet. Médusé, Deku se vit adressé un regard noir plutôt explicite et referma la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Sa conscience toute entière hurlait au rêve et il n'osait pas bouger quand bien même sa situation était extrêmement inconfortable.

«Kacchan..., tenta le jeune homme lorsque son ami eût terminé de remettre un peu d'ordre. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ta gueule saloperie, grogna le blond. Je passais dans l'coin.»

Izuku cilla légèrement devant l'excuse bidon de son ami et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Un profond sentiment de bien-être réchauffa sa poitrine tandis que le blond passait une main énervée dans sa tignasse.

«Merci Kacchan...»

Le blond haussa les épaules en quittant sa place tandis que Deku le regardait quitter la pièce à grand pas et repartir comme il était arrivé, c'est-à-dire en shootant dans la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un hurler comme quoi l'heure des visites était passée depuis longtemps et un hurlement encore plus puissant lui répondre. Il devina vaguement que la malheureuse infirmière s'était évanouie au bruit mat qui résonna ensuite, à moins que Kacchan ne l'eût agressée ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Et Il ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de monter à ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur le tas plutôt impressionnant de ses cadeaux, et plus précisément sur la boîte de chocolat qui l'ornait.

Deku était certain qu'elle n'était pas là auparavant.


End file.
